A Fantastic Foursome Christmas Dinner
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Dan and Phil go to Chris and PJ's house for Christmas dinner and they end up having a snowball fight.


"Dan, are you ready to go yet?" Phil called as he walked out of his bedroom.

It was finally Christmas day. Dan and Phil were planning on going out for the day to join their friends, Chris and PJ, for dinner. It was snowy outside and it was a little chilly but it was rare when Dan and Phil got to see them. They didn't care what the weather was like outside. Dan and Phil lived together in London as well as Chris but PJ hadn't lived in London until a couple weeks ago. Chris and PJ had been in a relationship for two years now. Chris had finally convinced PJ to move to London. Now they were living together in Chris's house. This was a huge deal for them. Also, this was the first time that Dan and Phil were spending their first Christmas together as a couple. They were both extremely excited about it.

"I'm coming! Just give me a few more seconds!" Dan called back. Phil chuckled and then he walked into Dan's bedroom. He raised his eyebrows when he saw that Dan was frantically walking around his room.

"What on Earth are you doing, Dan?" Phil asked as he continued to watch him. Dan sighed.

"I'm looking for my bloody phone." Dan mumbled as he looked around his room. Phil glanced around and then he spotted Dan's phone on the floor by his bed.

"Is that it?" Phil asked as he nodded towards Dan's bed. Dan looked over and blinked a few times when he saw his phone. Phil shook his head. Dan sighed and walked over to it and picked it up. "Can we go now?" Phil asked.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Phil? I promise we're gonna make in time. We'll still have a few hours to spare after we eat dinner." Dan said. Dan and Phil also had to do their radio show today. It was currently 4 o' clock at the moment. Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ had planned on doing dinner early so they could have some time to hang out with each other. Dan reached over and grabbed his coat from out of his closet. Phil let out a sigh.

"Dan, you need to work on getting ready earlier." Phil said. "We talked about this before. Remember?" Phil asked.

"Ugh. You just don't understand. That's not how it works." Dan said. He walked over to Phil. "Did you put everything in the car?" Dan asked. Phil nodded. Dan and Phil had never had a car before. But, Dan was tired of getting a cab or taking the tube everywhere so he finally convinced Phil that they should get a car.

"Yes. Everything's in the car, love." Phil assured him. Dan smiled.

"I'm so excited to see Chris and PJ again." Dan said. Phil smiled and nodded.

"I know. It's been too long." He agreed. "Chris must be ecstatic that PJ lives in London now. It must make their relationship so much easier." Phil said.

"I don't know how Chris and PJ did it but they're still together." Phil nodded. "Okay…Good. Now we can go." Dan leaned over and pressed his lips against Phil's. Phil smiled and kissed him back. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and led the way out of the apartment, after making sure everything was turned off.

A half an hour later; Dan and Phil were finally arriving at Chris's house. They were walking out of the porch. But, they didn't know that Chris and PJ were actually hiding behind the bushes. Chris popped up as Dan and Phil were walking up and then he threw a snowball at Dan. Dan gasped with shock. He looked over and frowned when he saw that Chris and PJ hiding in the bushes.

"Chris!" Dan whined. PJ went into laughter.

"Nailed it!" Chris yelled as he threw his arms up. He did a little victory dance. Phil looked at Dan and chuckled when he saw the look on his face.

"That's so not fair! I didn't see that coming." Dan pouted. Chris smirked.

"That was the whole point." Chris said. He smirked. He gently grabbed PJ and they walked around the bushes.

"I'm so getting you back later for this." Dan warned. Chris laughed.

"Good luck." He sang. Dan rolled his eyes and gave him a hug. They all gave each other hugs.

"So good to see you guys again." PJ said as he pulled away from Phil's hug.

"I know right? I was just saying to Dan it's been way too long." Phil said. Dan nodded. PJ smiled.

"Do you have anything you need carried in?" Chris asked as he looked at them. Dan and Phil nodded.

"Yeah, we have some food in the car." Dan replied.

"You actually cooked?" PJ asked Dan jokingly.

"Well…Phil mostly cooked. I sat there and watched." Dan admitted.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened. You sat there and I did all the work." Phil said. Dan scoffed. PJ chuckled. Chris and PJ helped Dan and Phil carry the food into Chris's house and they all went into the kitchen. "Oh my God. It smells amazing in here." Dan said when they walked in.

"Well, thanks. I would hope so." PJ joked. "We've been cooking all day." He said.

"We?" Phil asked as he raised his eyebrows. Chris pouted.

"I can cook to you know!" He claimed. Phil laughed at him.

"Surprisingly Chris did help." PJ began. "I thought I would have to do all the work myself." He said.

"You guys are mean." Chris pouted. PJ smiled and wrapped his arms around Chris.

"Aw, you know I still love you even when you are lazy." PJ said.

"Shut up." Chris mumbled. PJ snickered and let go of Chris. Chris stuck his tongue out at him.

"So, how long can you stay?" PJ asked as they started putting things onto the table.

"Well, the radio show starts at seven and we usually leave around 6:30ish." Dan explained.

"Yeah, if we don't get to stay long we can always come back tomorrow or something." Phil suggested. "For once we don't have a busy week ahead of us." Phil continued. "I'm really glad we have that car now." He finished.

"Told you it'd come in use." Dan said. Phil rolled his eyes and pushed him playfully. Dan giggled.

"We don't even need a car because neither of us ever leaves the house." Chris admitted. PJ laughed.

"This is true." He agreed. Dan smiled as he looked at them.

Chris and PJ finally got everything set up on the table, with the help of Dan and Phil.

They all sat there for about an hour, eating and catching up with each other. Dan absolutely always loved times like this. Sometimes Dan joked about having no friends and never leaving the house but he truly really did adored Chris and PJ and he was happy to have friends like them.

"So, what shall we do now?" Dan asked as they finished eating.

"You know that thing outside…It's white. I think they call it snow…" Chris began to say. Dan raised his eyebrows as he watched Chris. PJ smiled as he looked over at Chris. He already knew what Chris was going to say. "I challenge you two…Dan and Phil…To a snowball fight." Chris said.

"You're so on." Dan said. "Challenge accepted." Phil laughed at him and shook his head.

"This should be interesting." PJ said. Chris looked over at him and smiled innocently.

"Come on, Peej! We can win this!" Chris said excitedly.

"Oh no, you're going down!" Dan yelled jokingly. Phil laughed.

"Alright…Maybe we should take this outside." Phil suggested.

"Agreed." PJ said, nodding. "Before either of you breaks anything." Chris laughed.

The four boys stood up and got their coats on and went outside. Chris and PJ immediately ran and hid behind the bushes while Dan and Phil ran over to a rather large tree. Chris and PJ already had their snowballs made and now they were waiting for the perfect time to hit Dan and Phil with them.

"Dan, go out there." Phil whispered. Dan frowned and looked at him.

"Why me?" He asked. Phil looked back at him.

"Hey, don't give me that. If I remember correctly...You're the one who challenged Chris." Phil said. Dan rolled his eyes. "Go!" Phil hissed. He pushed Dan. Dan shrieked when Phil pushed him and he nearly tripped and fell into the snow.

"Phil!" Dan yelled. Phil laughed at him. "You are the worst snowball partner ever!" Dan yelled. He pouted. He looked over, just as Chris was throwing a snowball at him. Dan gasped and quickly ducked. "Ha!" Dan yelled as he stood back up. "Missed me! Missed me!" Dan yelled. Chris rolled his eyes. PJ stood up and then he threw his snowball and hit Dan directly in the face. "Peej!" Dan whined as he whipped the snow off his face.

"Yes!" PJ yelled. PJ and Chris high fived. Phil poked his head out from behind the tree and threw his snowball at PJ and had also hit him. PJ gasped with shock and looked over at Phil. Dan laughed at him. Chris raised his eyebrows.

"Nicely done, Phil." Dan said as he looked at him.

"Thanks babe." Phil said proudly. Dan looked back at Chris and PJ and stuck his tongue out at them.

Dan, Phil, Chris and PJ stayed outside for what felt like hours playing in the snow. They felt like little kids again and they were having fun just hanging out with each other and not worrying about anything. But, it wasn't until Dan realized that it was 15 minutes until it was 7 o' clock and he knew that they were going to be late for their radio show. They'd never been late before.

"Shit, Phil!" Dan yelled. "We're going to be late for the radio show!" Phil immediately looked at him.

"What? What time is it?" Phil asked. Chris and PJ were sitting next to each other on the ground. They looked up when Dan and Phil had stood up.

"6:15." Dan replied. He bit his lip and looked down at Chris and PJ. "I'm sorry, guys. We have to go." Dan said.

"It's okay. Go. We know the radio show is important to you." PJ said. Chris nodded. "We'll hang out in a couple of days or something. No big deal. It's easier now that we all live in London." Dan sighed in relief.

"Thank you. We'll call later and plan something." Phil said. PJ smiled.

"Have fun!" Chris shouted as Dan and Phil ran to their cars. "They grow up so fast." Chris said as he watched them.

"Chris, you dork." PJ laughed and pushed him playfully.

Dan and Phil finally made it to the BCC Radio 1 studio. They were only 10 minutes late. Luckily, their producers were able to play a couple of music videos to keep the fans entertained but the fans knew that Dan and Phil were late.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" One of the producers asked when he saw them.

"Sorry we're late. We lost track of time. We've been playing in the snow for the past two hours." Phil explained.

"You've been playing in the snow?" The producer asked. "Aren't you guys in your 20's?" Dan rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You're never too old to play in the snow." Phil nodded. "We were hanging out with friends that we haven't seen in weeks." He said. Phil nodded. "We won't be late again, don't worry." Dan added.

"Good. Now get in there. We played some music videos already." The producer said.

"Thanks." Phil said. He grabbed Dan and they went into the studio. They quickly put on their headphones.

"That was Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars and you're now listening to Dan and Phil on BBC Radio 1." Dan said when the song finally ended. Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. Dan blushed. "If we're wondering what the Dan and Phil show is and you're just tuning in for the first time…It's a show where you, the viewers, take control of the music. But we don't play just any old songs, do we Phil?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil, a little breathless.

"Nope." Phil said as he shook his head. Dan smiled.

"This is a show where it's basically the future really. The viewer's take complete control of the music by sending in homemade music videos. It doesn't matter where you are in the world…If you're in your house, in the car, you can listen and you can even watch on BBC Radio 1's website right now to join in on all the fun." Dan said. "And sorry we're a little breathless. We literally just ran to the studio." Dan said. Phil nodded.

"We ran." Phil said. "It was not fun." Dan laughed.

"And our faces are freaking red because we've been playing in the snow like children for the past two hours with some of our friends who you guys might know as kickthepj and crabstickz." Dan said. Phil smiled.

"It was an intense snowball fight." Phil said. Dan nodded.

"Chris, PJ…If you're watching this…We totally kicked your butts." Dan said. Phil laughed.


End file.
